Universal serial bus (USB) cabling is used to provide electrical connections. USB connectors have evolved from USB 1.0 to 3.0+ designs. USB connectors can provide data transfer at relatively high speeds and provide power to electronic devices.
A relatively new type of USB connector is a USB type C (USB-C) cable. USB-C is associated with a USB specification that contains a fully reversible-plug connector for USB compatible devices and cabling. A USB-C cable comprises four twisted pairs or lanes for data transfer and additional connector pins assigned for USB 2.0 support.